The present disclosure relates generally to stump grinders, and more particularly to transportation assemblies for stump grinders.
Stump grinders for grinding tree stumps typically include large, heavy grinder wheels attached to large pieces of machinery. During operation, the grinder wheel with grinding teeth is spun at a high rate to cut or abrade pieces of a tree stump still in the ground. During transport of a stump grinder, the typically very heavy stumper grinder wheel can bang around on the bed of the truck or trailer transporting the stump grinder. The relative motion and contact between the grinder wheel and the bed create forces strong enough to damage the wheel or teeth of the stump grinder as well as the bed.